hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 147 (2011)
Salvation × And × Future (スクイ×ト×ミライ, Sukui × To × Mirai) is the 147th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 17th, 2014. Overview Gon apologizes to Kite for not being strong enough to save him. Kite tells him they'll always be friends and that he should go get to know his dad. Gon returns to the Election Hall only to find a note that Ging has gone to the World Tree. Gon, Killua, and Alluka journey to the World Tree where Killua reveals Alluka's powers to Gon. Killua vows to protect his sister and says farewell to Gon, promising they'll meet again. Gon, in turn, promises to introduce Killua to Ging when they meet again. Synopsis Inside a secluded country house Koala confesses to Kite that the girl he shot had red hair just like her. We then see a flashback of him shooting the girl while he explains he did it in order to keep her from being toyed with by the scumbags who were pursuing her saying that after his rebirth as an ant he realized he was doing the same thing as before and that his job then was to kill people and that he pulled the trigger when ordered too and he spent the rest of his time yelling to people. It was a job anyone could do. A ridiculous circle that continues even after rebirth, that he wanted her to escape from but he didn't know how exactly it worked. But that he felt if he let them capture her, torture her and kill her the cycle would repeat itself. A dull life in the middle of nowhere but one lived in peace and quiet until it was ended by mindless violence. He pulled the trigger with a prayer that she would escape the cycle. Regardless of his actions the Queen ate hundreds of humans and only a few could remember their prior lives and that it is possible that most human souls managed to escape safely but he wanted to do something different, he wanted to feel as if he was helping them escape. And that if he is inside her body that must mean she probably escaped and he hasn't run across an ant saying he killed them in their previous life. Perhaps they were all able to escape. Before his rebirth, he didn't belief in souls and thought humans had the same worth as flies and that they only lived and then died. That the ego was nothing more than something that arose from a more complex brain. That there was nothing after death. Bodies just decompose turn to dust and scatter, tiny fragments without purpose. But now he is repeating the cycle even though his appearance is completely different but he is doing the same stupid things as before, which made him think he might be a fool but he won't deny the things he knows now or ignore the things he doesn't understand. He died and his body was broken into tiny pieces, but it wasn't the end the fragments he believed to be too small to retain any meaning possessed a power he never imagined. Particles no larger then pollen have enough energy to impact our health tens or hundreds of millions years later and DNA is even smaller and contains the vast amounts of information that comprises us all within a double helix. That infinitesimally small size is necessary for the birth of the universe, just because something is small does not mean it produces less energy. The soul is probably small but has enough energy to repeat the cycle. He wonders if he was reborn to continue that cycle and he doesn't know what the future holds. He speculates that something inside of him told him not to repeat the same things again and that he was forced to repeat life since he failed to provide his soul with something it needed when he was alive and says that the body moves more slowly without the souls encouragement and that he was always driven by the thought he can't let things stay this way which he knows isn't right. He will repeat the cycle while thinking he has to change things because the made the wrong choice. His target shouldn't have been the girl but the one's pursuing her. Which is no big deal and means he is the biggest scumbag of all and that the price for cleansing a tainted soul was too heavy so he avoided it, while selfishly praying that her soul would escape, he was desperate to avoid getting hurt himself and he shot her to protect himself and now he is trying to save himself again by confessing his sins to Kite who inherited her appearance. He says he is a hopeless case and thanks Kite for listing to his story who tells him to wait and not to run away and to come with her and that he will stay forever with the person he shot living live the only way he can which is his duty and that he doesn't have any choice and that nobody will allow him to take his own life and hit the reset button, he must live and apologize to her every day and that she will keep him so busy he won't have the time to worry about what is right or wrong and he will apologize to her and do the work she tells him to do as he devotes his life to her and that if he forgets his current resolve she will kill him so he can focus on living. Spinner Clow opens the door and says he has a visitor to which he replies to let him in. Gon then enters the room. Kite looks over to Gon who calls out his name to confirm it is really him before apologizing after which Kite tells Gon to sit. As he walks over to Kite, Koala leaves and Kite asks Gon what he is sorry for to which Gon answers he wasn't able to fight by his side and that he wasn't strong enough and that next time he will protect him. Kite then tells him he heard he done some crazy stuff to defeat Neferpitou which Gon confirms saying he nearly died which Kite tells him doesn't change the fact that he defeated an enemy he couldn't defeat and that he can soothe his ego by telling himself his judgement was correct to which Gon replies he wouldn't be there without the help from Killua and everyone else and that he didn't make it here by himself. Kite responds by saying they both need more training and that he heard he met Ging which surprise Gon and Kite tells him he spoke to Ging and that he should go back to him and that he understands what he wanted to say and that he is glad he came to see him and that if he needs help he will let him know. He also tells him to say hi to Killua and that they are friends now, so go back to Ging which Gon agrees to. Gon then leaves and waves goodbye to Kite, Koala, and the Amateur Hunters while Colt watches from a window. Koala apologizes to Kite saying he was trying to take the easy way out by running away from everything and that no matter the pain he will continue living so that when he dies he will feel the best he can. Back in Swardani City Gon enters the Hunter Association's Headquarters to find Ging gone, however a note left for him tells him he will wait for him at the top of the World Tree, Beans tells him he tried to stop him and Gon replies that indeed Ging didn't tell him he would wait for him there. Gon has met up with Killua and Alluka and is heading towards the world tree with them as they reach the top of a mountain they see it and Killua remarks it is definitely the tallest tree in the world. The tree stands at the city's center at a height of 1784 meters the World Tree Guide explains and says that humans are still unable to build that high and that climbing the tree is not forbidden but you must pay a fee and sign a written agreement. You can reach the 500-meter point by elevator or stairs but after that, you will be risking your life. Every year 3000 people attempt the climb, but 94% fail to reach the 1000 meter point and turn back and another 4% are forced to pay an extremely pricey fee to be rescued from the tree and another 1% fall and die. Which means that every year only about 30 people make it to the top and return safely. While the Guide is explaining this Gon, Killua, and Alluka pay him less and less attention instead they are focusing on the surroundings and buying the food they eventually ignore him completely while taking a photograph together making him leave them in tears. Gon approaches the gate to the tree and Killua tells him this is as far as they go and tells him to be careful and Gon thanks Killua for everything and Killua responds by saying that when he told him that he would defeat Pitou alone and that it was none of his business he was pretty depressed. Stricken by guilt Gon says he is very sorry, Alluka gets angry at Killua and Killua says he did at least apologize and that he can only say he is here with Alluka because of the time they spent together and that she is the one who healed him. Which surprise Gon who asks why he is telling him that now and that he should have told him that sooner. Killua apologizes saying not many people know about this and that it is a complicated family thing, he then grabs Gon and tells him to come with him. Inside an alley, he asks Alluka to let Nanika (Something) come out which she agrees to. This surprises Gon and Killua explains that Nanika has the power to grant any wish he makes and that because of that power she was locked up in their home and that due to him she is outside now and he is prepared to spend the rest of his life protecting her and that they should thank him which Nanika agrees to. Gon replies that he should be thanking him which he does. He then tells him this isn't good and that if they stay here any longer... Which Killua agrees to. Killua then tells him he will be traveling various places with Alluka and that he will e-mail him from time to time which Gon agrees to do also and tells him that if anything comes up to let him know and that he'll do the same and Killua answers he will do the same to and that he owes him a lot. He further tells him to say hi to his dad for him and that he wants to go with him but that he has to look after Alluka and that he knows Gon didn't have the time yet to talk to him and that he will see him around, Alluka then tells him that after she had her brother to herself for a while she will set him free and asks if he will hang out with him then which angers Killua who tells her he is the one who chooses to hang out with Gon and he asks Gon if she isn't a great sister and tells him that as far as he is concerned he comes second which makes Gon laugh. Gon turns around and then tells him that Kite told him that no matter where they go they'll always be friends to which Killua agrees. They then each turn around and leave each other company. The episode ends with Killua and Gon saying the will meet each other later and Gon promises that he will introduce Killua to Ging. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc